


Worlds Collide CH 7

by waywardmoeyy



Series: Worlds Collide [7]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, TFW/J2M Mash Up, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: Chapter 7 of Worlds Collide*FINALE*





	Worlds Collide CH 7

Misha, Jensen, and Jared stood in a line, shoulder to shoulder, staring forward. Your gaze shot to Misha, who desperately avoided eye contact. You had almost no contact since the incident with him, only seeing each other as you passed in the hall. No words, nothing.  
You forgave him, at least in your mind. Sure, he had advanced on a woman who was clearly in a relationship with an angel, but it seemed innocent. He was thrusted into a world that was not only confusing, but he was trapped for who knew how long. You would have lost your freaking mind.  
You felt Cas’s hand resting lightly on your hip as you studied the familiar blue eyes across from you. “Give me a minute,” you whispered as you turned to his, sneaking a quick kiss on his cheek. Your heart pounded as you approached Jared, who smiled sweetly back at you. “It’s been nice knowing you, considering the circumstances. Good luck with your show.” You turned to Jensen, who stood to your left. “I’m sorry you had to learn that the lives you portray on TV are real.”  
Jensen and Jared both laughed as Jared leaned down for a hug. “Yeah, but at least we know that the people we portray are as badass as we envisioned them to be.” Jared planted a kiss on your forehead before releasing you.  
“And they have a fucking goddess keeping them in line,” Jensen added as he wrapped his arms around you. “Keep up the good work, Y/N. Oh, and thank you for not shooting us.” You both laughed as pulled away.  
“Thanks, Jensen.” You turned back to Sam and Dean. “I did good,” you muttered, still laughing.  
Your laughing ceased as you turned to Misha, who still avoided your gaze. His eyes pointed straight ahead as you situated yourself before him. “Misha, I’m sorry.” His face twitched at your words, making your heart jump. “I can’t imagine what this must be like, and I don’t blame you for anything.” His arm flinched as you gently rested you hand there, smiling up at the handsome man. “I forgive you, Misha. I hope you have a great life.”  
You turned from the man, letting your hand fall from his muscular arm. A gasp left your lips as Misha gripped your wrist, pulling you back towards him. You could see Cas step forward, his eyes narrowing. A nod his direction let him know you were okay before turning back to Misha.  
“Y/N, I—“ Misha forced a smiled as he peered down at you. “Thank you.”  
You nodded before leaning up, planting a light kiss on his cheek. “Take care of yourself.” Misha nodded, his smiled more genuine.  
Turning back to the boys and Cas, you couldn’t help but smile. Misha’s gaze burned through the back of your head, but you knew there was a smile on his face. Closure. Taking Cas’s hand, you turned back to the three men.  
“Ready to roll, y’all?” Gabriel shouted from the other side of Dean. The archangel held his hand up, his fingers frozen in a snapping motion. Everyone nodded, signaling to Gabriel that it was go time.  
Your eyes fixed on Misha’s, who returned your gaze. The two of you shared a smile as you gripped Cas’s hand tightly.  
Snap.  
Cas lowered your cup of coffee beside you, sliding it along the library table before taking a seat at your side. “How’s the research going?” Cas’s voice was smooth, relaxed. You turned and smiled at the handsome angel, enjoying his regular presence at home.  
“I’ve read a few cases that sound like our kind of thing, but nothing extreme. I’ll talk about it with the boys when they get back.” Your hand gripped Cas’s thigh, squeezing just hard enough to conjure up a groan. Standing from your seat, you leaned in, brushing your lips over the angel’s ear as you spoke. “I’m so glad you agreed to be home more often.”  
“You have Misha to thank for that,” Cas growled, his tone low and needy. You smiled to yourself, remembering the man who made your heart beat almost as fast as the angel in your grasp. It had been just over a week since Gabriel sent them back, and since then, Cas hadn’t left your side. “Why would I need to leave so often when my Heaven is right here?” Your stomach fluttered as your lovers words, fueling the need to pleasure him.  
Cas groaned louder as your hand reached his prominent bulge. You let out a breathy moan in response, aroused by the fact that he was already hard.  
“Sam and Dean may not be back for another forty-five minutes,” Cas gazed up at you, his blue eyes darkened with lust as his firm hand gripped your hip.  
“I like the way you think, angel.” Taking Cas’s hand, you headed for your room.


End file.
